[unreadable] [unreadable] The American Academy of Health Behavior seeks conference support from the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) for our 2007 annual scientific conference scheduled for March 25-28, 2007 in Savannah, Georgia. NHLBI is an excellent match with the Academy as reflected by the fact that NHLBI funded its first behavioral science research grant in 1955, focused on psychological factors related to high blood pressure and coronary heart disease. Our membership is committed to studying health behaviors that significantly influence the leading causes of morbidity and mortality in the U.S. including cardiovascular and respiratory disease. Further, translating this research into effective public health interventions is at the core of the Academy's mission. To advance our understanding of the health behaviors associated with risk factor identification and public health interventions, the field needs to expand beyond intra and interpersonal factors that influence health behavior by studying systematically and concurrently the multiple levels of influence on those behaviors by such things as the family, neighborhood, organization, community, environment, and policy. The purpose of our 2007 scientific meeting is to help behavioral scientists work toward the goal of promoting more multilevel interventions, measurement and analyses using transdisciplinary approaches. This conference goal supports the mission of NHLBI to plan and direct research in the development and evaluation of interventions (physical activity and nutrition) related to prevention of heart, blood vessel and lung diseases. Because our membership includes researchers whose interests may be outside chronic disease prevention, we also expect to include public health topics that will pique their interest; nonetheless, discussion in these sessions will strengthen the knowledge of those doing NHLBI-related research about general principles in multilevel intervention, measurement, and analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]